The Choices We Make
by BreezeBlownBy
Summary: The worst thing about getting your heart broken is going to sleep and knowing that you're going to wake up and nothing has changed. Finally after all these years Brooke found the strength to let someone else in and let go. Until she had to face him again.
1. Intro

Hi guys! I haven't written much less updated any fanfics in like three years! But now is as good of a time as any. While I work on updating all my other stories I have a new... completely AU Brucas/Jeyton/Brooke and Julian story. It is actually based on a true story, sort of :). When I say completely AU I mean the characters the setting and a bit of personality traits. So I just wanted to warn you before I start! Here is the low down.

This is set in Tree Hill mostly.

**Character Relations:**

Lucas and Jake are best friends, they do not play basketball however they have high ambitions on joining the Marines. When the story starts they are in their Senior Year.

Brooke and Peyton are best friends, they start off in their Junior Year. Brooke and Jake are really close and she is basically like a little sister to him.

Haley is Brookes older sister shes about 3 years older, she is married to Nathan (who has no family ties to Lucas) and they have a 1 year old Alison.

Nikki is ofcourse a bitch, she is dating Jake (they do not have a baby) again she is in her Senior Year.

Mouth and Brooke are best friends. Rachel is also a good friend of Brookes and their relationship will develop throughout the story.

Julian will eventually come into play with Brooke.

Everyones parents are null in void. They are all AU characters to be explained through the story.

**Keep in mind certain personality traits will differ as well I will try to explain those further when the time comes, I don't want to overwhelm you :)

So if you are interested stick around. Atleast the first chapter will be up within a few hours I just wanted to post this alone so everyone could process what is going to be happening. Let me know what you think and if you have any questions.

Thanks Guys!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so this story is hopefully not going to be to hard to follow but I shall explain. This first chapter is going to be kind of an overview, sort of get in Brookes head. The next few are all flashbacks, and then we will eventually time warp. So best of luck keeping up, and I hope you find it to be a pleasurable read :)

Chapter 1: How did I get here.

It is impossible for me to comprehend exactly how I managed to get here. And by here I mean that in a very literal as well as figurative way. It seems as though I really can't catch a break. But then again it has always been this way. From the second I stepped into this world I've been fighting for my own moral sanity.

I guess what I'm really trying to understand is why I can't seem to trust anyone. I mean my friends for the past few years have been just as shoty as some of the losers I've let crawl into and out of my bed. My Mother has never really played any sort of a productive supportive role. And now... I'm questioning my own trust in myself. That is how I know I've reached rock bottom. Well it's either that or the collection of empty liquor bottles on my coffee table that I've all but drowned myself in for the last 48 hours.

I guess I should explain. My name is Brooke Davis and I am a complete and total fucked up bitch! I am 21 years old and I have spent the last 5 years of my life holding on the a relationship that is now ruining my future.

I spent all of 3 months with a guy that I fell head over heels in love with, someone who honestly turned me into a hopeless romantic. Someone who not only broke my heart, but destroyed every relationship that was important to me at that time. He left me with no answers, no brother, no friends, and no backbone, and still I sought out the good in him.

It took me 4 years to get over him, build a whole new support system, and allow myself to create an attachment with another guy. Now... now I'm in jeapordy of losing the only person who was really able to show me what life after Lucas Scott could be.

I guess what comes around goes around.

A/N: They will not be this short! Just this first one... Tell me what you think and I'm going to just keep writting :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok so I work overnights and tonight is my night off soooo I will be awake for a few more hours and hope to knock some sense into this story in the mean time. Hopefully you will enjoy.

Storyline: As I said the first section of chapters will be flashback. Important to note, Present day Brooke is now about 21, Haley and Nate are around 24. They have Alison who is 6 and Elijah who is 4. Flashback starts back to her Junior year as I explained in the intro! Let me know if it gets confusing and I'll try to clarify!

Chapter 2: Because Everyone Has a Story to Tell

"Get up!" Haley growled throwing a stack of mail at her younger sister who was hopelessly sprawled all over the couch like a drunken hobo.

"Go away Hales" Brooke mumbled rolling on her side and snuggling into the back of the couch. She was in no mood to see much less talk to her wiser older sister.

Haley shook her head as she ripped open the livingroom drapes and let the sun into the room, something she assumed had not been done in atleast a week. "Ok sure, I just wanted to give you these..." she said with a condescending tone as she held up the keys in her left hand letting them clank together.

That most defiantly caught her interest. Rolling over and jumping to her feet she grabbed the keys from her. "These are Julians keys Hales" she couldn't find her voice... nor could she find the strength to look her sister in the eye.

"I know Brooke, he dropped them off this morning" Her tone never lessened. She refused to feel sorry for her brunette beauty of a sister. Truth be told Brooke had really brought this on herself. However she understood that everyone makes mistakes she had always hoped she had instilled atleast enough common sense in her sister to know when she needed to step up to the plate and right her wrongs. "Well I have to get going, Elijah is with Nate's mom, I need to go pick him up." she said curtly before manuervering her way through the pig sty blocking her exit route.

"You know you could drop the self rightous act for just a few fucking minutes to be a little supportive of your sister who by the way is going through a hard time! Just in case you haven't noticed." She spat holding up her apparently now ex-boyfriends keys. How dare Haley come in here with out a shred of understanding! Seriously was she really just planning on dropping off Julians keys and leaving immediately? What a bitch!

Haley closed her eyes and counted to ten before calmly turning around to face her. "Brooke, maybe if you took a few minutes to pull yourself out of your lair of self pity" she said gesturing to the disgusting mess of a home that her baby sister had shared with Julian for the past year. "You would have seen this coming and actually been productive to counter-act the 'hard time' your going through"

She scoffed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Julian has had over a week to concoct this senario of what happened at Peyton and Jakes wedding without any input from you..."

"I TRIED TALKING TO HIM, HE JUST LEFT" Brooke interjected.

"BROOKE! Trying once to talk to your boyfriend immediately after your ex dumps a whole lotta baggage on him is not enough! Jesus what did you expect taking him to that wedding! You had to know this wouldn't end well!" Haley scoffed throwing her arms in the air. For a smart girl Brooke sure did know how to get herself into some pretty stupid situations. This one might just cost her big time.

"Hales..." Brooke sighed... typical Haley always has the right answer for everything. "How is any of this my fault? I took _my boyfriend_ to _my friends _wedding..."

"Right you take your current boyfriend to your 'friends' wedding who happens to be marrying your ex-friend. Who by the way is best friends with your ex-boyfriend. Totally right Brooke, you had no sneaky suspisicions that this situation could or would go wrong in any way shape or form!" Haley sighed, admitting fault had always been a challenge with Brooke. "You know what? I think you wanted this 'showdown' to happen. You wanted Lucas to see you with Julian. Hell maybe you even wanted one or both of them to stake claim to you in a meathead manner. But what have I always told you?" She paused as she just watched Brooke absorb what she was saying. "If you play with fire you are going to get burned Brooke. But hell what do I know, right?" With no response from the younger woman who was standing defeated in front of her she just shook her head. "Thats what I thought... call me when you're ready to talk B" she said quietly before exiting through the front door leaving her sister to wallow in her thoughts.

Brooke sighed taking a seat back on the couch, Julians house keys still in hand. Even her own sister was mad at her, amazing!

It only took a mere few seconds of silence however before the silent tears started to flow freely down her beautiful features. Picking up her blackberry she pressed "1" and talk. Hopelessly she stared at the screen at the goofy picture he had set for himself when she first aquired her 'crackberry' as he affectionately called it. She listened to it ring ten times before hanging up and falling back onto the couch. This couldn't be happening right now!

* * *

_Summer before Junior Year_

_She was frantically running around her house trying to make sure everything was presentable including her stellar apperance. Her mom and sister were out of town this weekend and she Peyton, and Bevin had decided to take advantage of the empty house. Finally content with the cleanliness of her place she decided one last look in the mirror wouldn't hurt. Just as she had expected... nothing but excellence. _

_Tonight was the first and probably would be the last time she ever got the house completely to herself so she was damn sure hellbent on taking full advantage of it. So she and Peyton had decided to get some alchol and party it up just the three of them. However things were already going awry. Joe Wright who was supposed to be dropping off the alchol had called Peyton about ten minutes ago to tell her he had no way to get over here, this was a big problem! Neither she nor Bevin or Peyton had their licenses, much less a car, and Joe lived clear across town. But where there is a problem there had to be a solution._

_"I don't know Brooke he just said he couldn't make it over this way, don't you have someone who could take us over? Bethanie maybe?" Peyton inquired quietly trying to keep tonights endeavors under wraps._

_"No Bethanie and I haven't talked in like 3 years... I don't think that is a good idea" she sighed... this sucked! "What about your friend Robin? Would he be willing to do it?"_

_"No his car is like not drivable or something. Besides if he were to get it over here he would want to stay and that could turn into a party knowing him." She cautioned. Peyton was honestly racking her brain and couldn't seem to come up with a solutio... "Oh what about that kid you're friends with... what's his name... Jake? Doesn't he live right down the street?"_

_Brooke thought for a second that might work... "Yea but I don't know... I've never really asked Jake for a favor like this before..."_

_"Oh come on Brooke just call him! What is the worst that could happen? He says no! Then we keep pondering... no big deal... but I got to go, my mom needs to stop at the grocery store before she drops me off."_

_"Ok I'll text you and let you know!" Brooke sighs before hanging up and scrolling through her contacts... "Jake... Jake... ah Jake!" she took one last look at the contact and with a deep breath hit send... This night had officially turned interesting._


End file.
